Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: The Skanks are pretty well known around Scandals, despite it being a gay club. But when Kurts ideal to visit Scandals turns something more, things get a little steamy for the Skank.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight

The Skanks are pretty well known around _Scandals_, despite it being a gay club. But when Kurts ideal to visit _Scandals_ turns something more, things get a little steamy for the Skank.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own. Also, the title is taken from Laura Marlings 'Lolita'**

**Warning: Slash. Graphic Sexual Content. Graphic Use Of Swear Words.**

_Authors Note: If I owned Glee, Kurt and Sebastian would be screwing already, Blaine would have died in a tragic accident that Kurt may have had something to do with and Cooper would be his best friend who wanted to fuck Kurt. Threesomes for the world. Also, all Daltons would have been flaming homosexuals that would have wanted Kurt. _

Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight

Chapter One: An Idea Is Borne.

"You're pouting, K," Quinn pointed out, not even looking up from her mobile as she took a drag of her cigarette. Crossing his eyes at her down-turned head, Kurt stuck his tongue out at her candy-floss pink hair that hid her face. "I saw that," She snapped, flinging the butt of her cigarette in Kurts vague direction.

"I'm bored, Q!" Kurt whined, voice loud as he flopped backwards onto the ragged couch. His black skinny jeans - so ripped, Rochella sometimes wondered how they stayed on - tugged down, revealing prominant hip-bones that had many a men falling to Kurts feet. Men in Ohio may be homophobic, but they still wanted a piece of Kurt.

"Go get laid than, or beat up Frankenteen," Quinn said, voice placating as she attempted to go back to playing tetris on her phone. When Kurt had laughed at her for playing such a game, she had threatened to force a chasity device upon him - either that, or cut off his balls - to make sure he would never get laid again. He had never mentioned her playing tetris again.

Huffing as a piece of teal hair fell into his eyes, Kurt raked a hand down his white over-large top, black chipped nails catching on the printed words upon them. "I'm thinkin' bout going to _Scandals_ tonight," He offered, digging into the battered black leather bag propped up by the couch to grab a cigarette of his own and a turquiose lighter. Lucy's green eyes lit up.

"I'm on board!" She smiled, red painted lips curling up as her eyes crinkled beneath their dark mascara covering. Kurt snorted teasingly, taking a drag.

"You just wanna see Rhue again," He laughed, voice throaty as he did so. He snickered, not unkindly, when Lucy nodded eagarly, eyes glazed as she moaned quietly.

"You bet K," She said dazedly. "She does the best things with her tongue,"

"Don't want to know Lu," Kurt said. "Gay, remember? All about dick?" He hummed, moaning as he did so as he licked his lips. "Hmm, _dick_," Quinn, whose shoulder had been steadily shifting up and down, suddenly burst into laughter. Kurt didn't even get offended as he turned his face towards, lips set into a smirk when he noticed the newly lit cigarette held in her hands as she stood before him, eyes glinting and mouth curling maliciously.

"We're definitely going to have to go to _Scandals_ if you're doing that when you haven't been laid in a week," She sneered teasingly. Rochella, having looked up from her phone, snorted as Kurt pouted again, running a hand through his teal hair before tugging on his inverted dangling cross earring in his left lobe.

"A week, Q! A week," He whined, looking up at Quinn sorrowfully.

"Yeah, K," Rochella drawled as she stubbed her cigarette. "Such a hard life, ain't it?"

"Precisely!" Kurt exclaimed as he sat up, one hand keeping his balance as he took another drag, letting the smoke twirl around him. Quinn waved a hand, getting rid of the smoke he had blew into her face.

"Coulda fucked Puckerman," Quinn said, flopping down next to Kurt, whom snorted scornfully even as Lu and Rochella laughed. "But _noo!"_

Kurt shrugged. "Like I'd ever let that piece of not-so-hot ass near me,"

"Good choice K," Rochella replied, tugging on one of her lavender dreadlocks. "He's not as good in the sack as he says he is,"

Quinn snorted unpleasantly. "Too true 'Chella. Never again," She shuddered. Lu laughed. "Don't even know why I did it in the first place,"

"Because you didn't have us to guide ya'," Rochella said, flicking a butt at Quinn who flapped it away with a grin.

"True, that," Kurt turned his head into Quinns stomach to smother his unkind snigger.

"You'd think they had better things to do than look at us and run screaming back to their momma," Kurt intoned boredly as he watched yet another freshman girl turn heel and run as they approached her. It was exhilarating when it had first happened, but it got old fast as all the noise did was grate uncomfortably on his ears to such a degree he had often found himself pondering who would miss the bodies of poor defenceless little children if he was to commit homicide if only to save his poor, sensitive ears.

"That's half the fun, K!" Rochella exclaimed, socking him in the arm as he leered at a senior jock who let his own eyes run over Kurts lithe form. With a sly smile, Kurt winked, chewing on his tongue stud as he swayed his hips. The jock growled.

"Huh!" Quinn said, looking back with surprise as the jock past them with a lust-darkened look. "Always thought Travis was a bit bent,"

"Oh yea, he's bent alright," Kurt snorted, smothering a snicker as a pack of sophmore boys took one look at them and ran in the opposite direction. One screamed. "But he loves bending them over even more,"

"You don't have to be so vulgar," A voice said behind them. Kurt rolled his eyes skyward. _Of course_.

"What'd you want, Berry?" He snarked as he turned, doc martins clattering on the off-white tiled floor. Rachel Berry flinched at his hostile tone.

"I wanted to talk to you and Quinn," She said, standing her ground. Rochella snorted; this little slip of a girl thought she could stand up to the Skanks? She may have balls but she was obviously down-right foolish. Especially faced with an exceptionally horny Kurt Hummel who was fierce even when just laid. Kurt roved his eyes over her form, making Rachel scrunch up her face in displeasure before her eyes widened as Kurt let a sneer flit across his face.

"You're not worth my time, man-hands," Without further ado, Kurt turned on his heel again, black leather backpack swirling with him as he stalked down the hallway, Quinn, Rochella and Lucy upon his heels.

It was true, Rachel wasn't worth his time. He had been belittled and undermined by her for far to long and it was time she knew that she wasn't the Queen Bee. Not that she ever was, but they had all allowed her delusions that had many far-reaching consequences. She would have to deal.

He didn't turn around to see that when Rachel had tried to follow him, a smirking Santana had out-kicked her foot, making Rachel land on her face in the middle of the hallway with a yell.

"She's such a prude," Quinn muttered as Kurt bumped his shoulders into gently.

"Personally," Rochella said as he stuck her head in between Quinns and Kurts. "I don't know who you managed to survive her all them years,"

"Sex," Kurt smirked, leering at a senior who had just passed. "Lots and lots and _lots _of sex,"

Tossing her head back, Lucy laughed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight

The Skanks are pretty well known around _Scandals_, despite it being a gay club. But when Kurts ideal to visit _Scandals_ turns something more, things get a little steamy for the Skank.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own. Also, the title is taken from Lana Del Rays 'Lolita'**

_Authors Note: We meet good ol' Seb this chapter. Yay! I just love Sebastian, he's so delightfully snarky._

Kiss Me In the Dark Tonight

Chapter Two: Standing There Across The Bar

"Come on loser!" Quinn shouted up the stairs. Her voice was irritated as she tapped her foot against the clean tiles of the Hummels kitchen. Kurt half expected her to tack on; _'We're going shopping!'_ to the end of the sentence. He wouldn't have been surprised.

"Wait a second, witch!" Kurt tossed back up the stairs, as he tugged on a band-shirt Quinn had chucked at his head, by the feminine shape of it, it was obviously a womans. The My Chemical Romance shirt looked sinful upon him, if Kurt did say so himself. Due to it being a womans, it curved to fit his slim waist and small hips.

"Imma leave without you!" Quinn threatened, Navigator keys dangling as she tried to get Kurt to hurry up. Heavy boots sounded up the stairs as Kurt ascended into view, a scowl across his eyeliner-covered eyes. Despite her earlier irritation at him, she couldn't help but let out a long low-pitched whistle as he stalked towards her.

Clad in the afore mentioned womans My Chemical Romance top which was artfully shredded to have be sleeveless and collarless, it stretched pleasantly across his thin torso. His long legs were encased in ripped and shredded to be more rips than jean and clung to him, perhaps a little looser than usual. Judging by the rip that was near his groin, Kurt had also chosen to go commando. Despite herself, Quinn couldn't help but feel a stir of arousal for her very hot, very _gay _best friend.

"Looking good, sweetcheeks," She whistled, voice taunting as she wiggled the car keys at Kurt. Rolling glasz eyes, he grabbed the car keys as he tugged on the safety pin he had had Quinn pierce into his ear before he had gotten dressed.

"Not looking so bad yourself, Q," Kurt complimented, roving his eyes to take in the baggy Queen shirt that was sleeveless and collarless, matching with a pair of denim high waist shorts and scuffed doc-martins. Quinn scoffed.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"How foolish of me," Kurt intoned before his voice turned silky smooth. "I live to make my highness' life that much more better in paying her a compliment in every way," Quinn laughed.

They all knew the the Highness was of their little group; and it wasn't Quinn.

Still snorting as Quinn rolled down her window, Kurt revved the engine as they pulled from the drive. He waved to Mrs Patterson, a very annoying and very bad-tempered old lady with a perchant to throw holy water upon Kurt and chant latin phrases at him as he passed her. She scowled heavily, before turned from the window and snapping her curtains closed.

Kurt shrugged as Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. She rolled her eyes, huffing.

Tiring of the silence as they hit a couple of blocks from _Scandals_, Quinn reached over making sure her cigarette was still outside the window, to twitch the controls of the radio. Tuning the radio, she grinned widely as she found Kerrang!. Both she and Kurt laughed, recognising the song which was a favourite of Kurts. Blasting the volume up to a near unbearable decible level, they screamed their hearts out for everyone to hear as they raced along the black top.

"_Father into Your hands, I commend my spirit!_

_Father into Your hands, why have You forsaken me?_

_In Your eyes, forsaken me, in Your thoughts, forsaken me._

_In Your heart, forsaken me!"_

They paid no mind to the on-lookers of other cars that stared at them, wide eyes and mouths agape as they sped past them, the neon sign of _Scandals _burning into their eyes as they twirled into the bar.

As they jumped from the Navigator, Kurt recognised Lucys Range Rover and Rochellas Harley, glittering beautifully under the artifical lights. Hearts in his eyes and a song in his heart, he sighed longingly.

"Hey, eyes off my baby," Rochella's voice came from behind him. Turning on his heel, his smirked as he saw Rochella and Lucy. Like always, Rochella was twirling a bright lavender dreadlock around her finger, the trinkets in her hair clanging together as she did so.

"We ready to get this party started?" Luc questioned loudly. Kurt let out a loud laugh that reverberated around the car-park.

"But of course!"

_The fun had just begun._

Reclining upon the bar stool, Sebastian brought his beer bottle to his lips as he watched the dance floor, sweating bodies writhing under strobe lights. _Scandals_ had been a past-time of his before he had moved to Paris a year ago, he had missed it, with it's dingy toilets and sometimes horrific songs and great choice of drinks, he had practicaly lived here.

Now he was back, and he revelled in it.

Purring as a hand ran across his shoulders, Sebastian turned his head to face the tall black haired man that was standing next to him. Moaning lightly as a hand raked down Sebastians chest, the brunette whispered into Sebastians ear, breath stained with alcohol.

"How bout you and I get outta here?" The man whispered, hot in Sebastians ear whose libido was almost forcing him to say yes to the hot piece of ass that would be under him, moaning and panting and writhing as Sebastian fucked into him.

"Hmm," Sebastian pretended to deliberate, touching the rim of the bottle to his lips as he swigged it. "Can you handle me?" He purred smoothly, voice like silk as he twisted it around the words.

"Oh baby," The man pouted, nails digging pleasantly into Sebastians denim-covered thigh. "It's more along the lines of, _can you handle me?_"

"Oh I'm sure," Sebastian growled, voice deep as he panted purposfully into the mans ear. He shivered.

"Four Budweisers, Jeff," A high-litling voice spoke up and Sebastian felt his cock twitch as he imagined how high it could scream.

"Sure thing, darlin'," The bartender, Jeff, replied his southern accent coming out full force as he interacted with this 'Darlin'.

Rolling his head as a mouth attached itself to his neck, Sebastian roved his eyes to the new addition to the bar. _Holy smokes and Jesus Christ on a popsicle stick, was he hot. _Teal blue hair swept up in a mass of spikes that Sebastian could just see being grabbed in his hands as he forced that pretty head backwards as his teeth sunk into that pale, untouched throat marking it as _his_, that guy was fucking hot and as Sebastian let his eyes drop to his legs, as flexible as fucking rubber. Fuck, those legs would look fabulous wrapped around his waist.

Pushing the man away from him, whom glared at him before stalking away with a loud huff, Sebastian turned to the teal-haired boy next to him. The boy was apparently engrossed in something as he flicked his tongue against his teeth and when Sebastian heard a faint _ting_ that he knew to be a tongue piercing, his cock hardened even further as he imagined it upon him.

_Fuck that would be amazing._

"Thanks sweetheart!" The boy called, not even having noticed Sebastians fledging attraction to him.

"Anything for you, darlin'!" Jeff called, a sly grin on his face as he winked at Sebastian. With a snort, Sebastian flicked his finger at him, making Jeff cough out a laugh loudly.

With his hands clutching four Budweisers, _Darlin'_ nodded his head to the bass of the song before Sebastian noticed he came to a stop at a table where three girls sat, one with short candy-floss pink hair, one with fire-engine red and one with lavender dreadlocks that Sebastian couldn't help but admire. He held a weakness for dreadlocks due to his mother being a large fan of them as she worked at her Modelling agency which had put Sebastian in prime position to be around models with dreadlocks whenever his mother was doing a more nature-based photoshoot.

He couldn't help but think that _Darlin'_ with his unconvential beauty and perfect shaping would be a more than welcomed addition to Smythe-Anderson Modelling.

As _Darlin'_ deposited his beer-load to the table, Sebastian couldn't help but tilt his head to the side as he bent over and a rip that was just under his arse was extended to show even more skin. He licked his lips as he shifted himself on the barstool.

He turned his head as Jeff poked his shoulder. He was met with a blinding grin.

"Go get 'im, tiger,"

Sebastian smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight

The Skanks are pretty well known around _Scandals_, despite it being a gay club. But when Kurts idea to visit _Scandals_ turns something more, things get a little steamy for the Skank.

_Authors Note: The majority of this chapter is sex. Sorry, I'm not sorry. But excuse my complete horrible writing skills when it comes to writing smut._

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own. Also, the title is taken from Lana Del Rays 'Lolita'**

_**Warning: Extreme Sexual Content. Breathplay. Dominance/Submission. Ownership. Swearing.**_

Kiss Me In the Dark Tonight

Chapter Three: You Can Be The Boss.

"Hottie at twelve o'clock," Rochella whistled loudly before taking a gulp of her Budweiser. Quinn who was seated next to her, let out a loud sigh as she noticed he only had eyes for the teal-blue haired boy that was currently oblivious to the attention being bestowed upon him by a freakin' sex god.

"He looks like he'd be wonderful in the sack," Rochella sighed dreamly, eyes glazed as she thought about Hottie's slim fingered hands playing her body like a finely-tuned engine. "Too bad he's only got eyes for you, Porce,"

Turning his head profile, his glasz eyes caught the figure of a slim but certainly well-built male swaggering his way towards them; eyes locked solely on that of Kurt. Boy, was Rochella right, he _was_ hot. Tall and muscular with an angular face and swept back hair, his eyes were dark as they stared at Kurt. Raising an eyebrow, Kurt let his eyes casually wonder down the mans body, quirking his lips when he noticed the tent pitched in his jeans.

"He's hot and you're horny," Lucy rationalized, smirking as she recognised the desire that flashed across Kurts face. But he shook his head, a mischevious glint in his eye as he crossed his legs and lent back.

"He'll have to show me what he wants," Kurt smirked, voice low and purring as he saw from the corner of his eye the Hottie come even closer. Even though he was being the chasé, he couldn't help but lick his lips as he saw the smooth skin shift over biceps. Quinn laughed at him.

"Hey, _Darlin'_," Oh sweet mother fucker. Kurt shivered as arousal slipped through his spine. Hottie sounded so rough and harsh, Kurt couldn't wait till Hottie was above him, maybe he'd pin Kurt down and force him to take it as he growled into Kurts ear, panting as his thrust his hips forward.

Shaking himself from his day-dream, Kurt turned his face upwards to face Hottie. Smirking, the Skank cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, you can help me in _many_ different ways," he purred, voice like silk as he ran a hand through Kurts mussed locks. As blunt nails scratched his scalp, Kurt could feel the moan pulling free from his throat as he leaned into the touch, eyes dark with lust.

"I'm Sebastian," Hottie - _Sebastian_ - growled, pulling Kurts chair round so he was leaning over him, eyes gazing into his as Kurt licked his lips as he got an eyeful of Sebastians muscular chest.

"Kurt," Kurt breathed, voice high and heavy with lust as his chest rose heavily. Sebastians head tilted even as he forced a knee in between Kurts legs.

"Hmm, a pretty name for a pretty little thing," Even as he said it, his voice dropped even lower and he pressed his nose into Kurts neck, chapped lips pressed into the smooth skin as he breathed it deeply. "_Wonderful_," He purred, rolling the word off his tongue as Kurt moaned without embarrasment.

"W-What do you say, we take this somewhere else?" Kurt proposed, head turned backwards as his eyes closed. Sebastian didn't give a verbal answer, only wrapped his arms around Kurts waist, physically hauling him up as Kurt was forced to wrap his legs around Sebastian, who didn't even let Kurts feet touch the ground.

Quinn saluted him as he looked over Sebastians shoulder, Lucy and Rochella was too busy giggling with each other.

"Holy shit, that's a gorgeous car," Kurt breathed as he and Sebastian moved across the car park. As they neared it, Kurt could see it was a silver Mercedes-Benz which was illuminated beneath the orange lights of the street lamps and the neon flashes of _Scandals_.

Sebastian harrumped. Kurt smirked, turning back to Sebastian.

"But I find the driver that much _hotter_," He purred, pressing his hips to that of Sebastian whom let out a loud growl that made Kurt whine.

Giving a loud growl that reveberated through his chest, Sebastian pushed Kurt flush against him and the mercedes. With a possessive glint in his eye, Sebastian ran a hand through Kurts hair, before clenching his hand into a fist and pulling Kurts head back, making him whine as pleasure and pain burned through his nerve endings.

"Fuck!" He whined, slim fingered hands coming up to scrabble at Sebastians broad shoulders as his nose was lowered to Kurts neck, pressing lightly upon the cartoid artery, sniffing deeply before letting out a low groan.

"You smell delicious," Sebastian purred seductively, lips moving across pale skin before his lips curled back into a snarl and his teeth pinched closed. Kurt let out a startled moan when he felt teeth at his skin, tugging and biting and sucking and marking. Head still firmly held back by the elder man pressing him into the mercedes, Kurt tightened his legs around Sebastians waist, pushing him closer to Kurt as the others erection pushed firmly into Kurts.

Still mouthing along Kurts neck, marking every bit of skin he could, Sebastian loosed on hand from Kurts thigh to grapple around the car door before he felt the lever of the back seat. Tugging it open, Sebastian pulled it all the way before forcing Kurt away from the car side and almost throwing him inside, following him after.

A hand reached out and shut the car door with a sharp thud.

Inside the car, Kurt was trapped beneath a very aroused Sebastian whose eyes glinted as his lips pulled into a smirk.

"You're mine tonight, babe," He purred lowly, pushing downwards on Kurt so he had no way to escape. As their hips pushed together, Kurts hair was gripped in a firm fist, pulling it backwards as Sebastian ground their erections together, trapped as they were in denim. Kurt let out a low moan.

"_Yes_," Kurt hissed, arching his back as his arms slid around to clutch at the boys broad shoulders that almost hid Kurt from view. With a self-satisfied smile on his face, Sebastian thrust his hips forward, creating a type of friction that had Kurt tugging against the fist holding his head back as he whine. "Oh - fuck, Sebastian!"

Sebastian laughed, harsh and throaty.

"I am going to _break_ you," He purred lowly, voice seductive and just plain _sex_ as he lowered himself to whisper into Kurts ear, hot breath staining flawless skin with its sin.

Panting quietly, Kurt could only give a moan as he imagined it; him being forced down on his knees, being told to open his mouth _like a good little slut_ as Sebastian fucked his mouth. He was soon distracted however, when Sebastian knelt up on his knees and forced Kurt from his boots before forcing him to lift his hips as Sebastian unbuttoned the jeans, pulling them off with little difficulty before he tossed them over his shoulder.

"Desperate," Sebastian teased lowly, voice a growl as he discarded of his own jeans. Kurt shrugged but his attention was soon diverted to that of Sebastians light blue silk boxers that strained across a very impressive erection. Mouth watering, Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off it as Kurt vaguely noticed Sebastian discarding off his shirt.

Eyes wide as he saw that Sebastian was now only clad in bozers, excitement shot through him when he saw Sebastian take hold of his waist band. But his hopes were dashed, when Sebastian only smirked darkly at him, gripping the front of Kurts shirt and ripping it from his torso easily, teal hair becoming even more ruffled as he did so.

Kurt moaned, cock throbbing when he witnessed the display of strength. If there was one thing that turned him on more than dirty talk, it was someone completely dominating him; and having the strength to do so.

Now completely naked, Kurt swallowed as he saw Sebastian grip the waist band of his boxers. But as his eyes quickly flashed down to the sharply curved cock that was trapped in its silk prison, Kurt smirked.

As hard as it was in such a limited space, Kurt managed to get to his knees, matching Sebastians raised eyebrow with a seductive smirk that made Sebastian growl even as his dick twitched. Slinking forward - for there was no other way to describe it - Kurt kept eye contact with Sebastian as he forced the older man to sit, back against the car door as Kurt knelt between Sebastians spread legs.

Eyes dark and mouth watering, Kurt lowered only his torso so his mouth was right above Sebastians fabric-trapped erection. Using his hands to push Sebastians hips up slightly, white teeth grasped the band of Sebastians boxers, before slowly pulling them down over his legs to release the heavy cock that had Kurt almost drooling.

Sebastian groaned, his head tilted back even as his hands found a place in Kurts hair, gripping and tugging it.

With his eyes glint and his cock twitcing as he looked at Sebastian, Kurt opened his mouth before slowly decending upon the large cock that was only an inch away from his lips. Hollowing his cheeks as Sebastian stared at him, he applied a liberal amount of suction as his nose was buried the base of Sebastians wonderful abs.

Revelling in having a hot mouth around his hard cock, especially one as talented as Kurts, Sebastian groaned. His hips rose of theirown consent, buring his cock even deeper into Kurts mouth, he let out a growl when he felt the head hit the back of Kurts throat and he didn't even gag.

"Fuck, thats so hot," He groaned,hands tightening in Kurts hair. Distracted in the feeling of a tongue licking him even as Kurts head bobbed up and down, he let out something that sounded like a displeased growl when the mouth was suddenly gone as Kurt was staring at him with swollen lips and mussed up hair.

"Fuck my mouth," He rasped, voice rough from deepthroating Sebastians dick.

Groaning, Sebastian shifted his grip on Kurts hair as he steadied his cock with one hand. Forcing his head downwards, Sebastian forced Kurt onto his dick, forcing his dick into his mouth so far it was buried into the back of his throat.

Grunting, Sebastian did as Kurt had ordered. Hips pumping upwards, Sebastian continously buried his hard length into Kurts mouth, keeping his eyes connected to those of Kurts, whose eyes were watering even as his hand jacked himself off. Growling, the hand that had been gripped his own thigh shot fowards to grasp at Kurts hand.

"No touching yourself," He demanded. Kurt whimpered, eyes begging with Sebastian who only thrust his hips up further making Kurt choke for the first time. Both hands now firmly clenching Sebastians upper thighs, Kurt whined around Sebastians cock, making his hips dock forward even more. "Fuck, you look so hot like this," Sebastian groaned, mind almost delirious with pleasure as he abused Kurts mouth. "So slutty and wanting and _desperate,_ you're nothing but a whore for it, aren't you?"

Moaning as he heard the derogatry term fall from Sebastians lips, Kurt nodded around Sebastians cock. _Fuck, he loved dirty-talk._

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian smirked wickedly. "You love being called a whore don't you? You're just a slut who'd let anyone fuck him, aren't you? You'd let anyone bury themselves balls deep into your little ass, you'd love it. I bet you bend over all the time at school, begging and moaning to be filled and fucked like the dirty little whore you are,"

Using his grip on Kurts hair to pull him off his saliva-slicked erection, Sebastian practically tossed Kurt backwards so he was lying on his back, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath as as Sebastian forced his legs over his shoulders and he was caged between Sebastian and the back seat.

"Suck," He ordered of Kurt, placing thick fingers on his lips. Eyes half-lidded and lustful, Kurt opened his swollen lips again, his tongue peaking out to wrap around the tip of Sebastians middle finger. Having no patience and knowing Kurt loved being manhandled and being treated roughly, he forced all four fingers into Kurts mouth evenn as Sebastian groped around in the pocket at the back of the front passenger side seat so grasp a bottle of strawberry lube whose label had yet to be cracked open.

Forcing his fingers even deeper in Kurts mouth making Kurt give a muffled whimper as his cheeks bulged and saliva gathered at the corner of his lips, Sebastian ripped open the lube packet with his teeth, making Kurt, who had saw the action, give a muffled moan as his hands jerked forwards to grasp at Sebastians dick.

Grunting as he felt Kurts warm hands on the bare skin of his dick, his hips cantered forward. Pulling his fingers from Kurts mouth, Sebastian smirked.

Placing the lube by Kurts head, Sebastian forced Kurts legs upwards, bending Kurt almost in half. Slickened fingers probed at Kurts entrance before one was pushed in fully, making Kurt swear loudly.

"Holy _mother fucker,_" Kurt cursed, head tossed back as his face scrunched in pleasure as Sebastian forced in another one, pain mingling with pleasure as Kurt tried to sort out his emotions. "Fuck, - oh shit,"

Sebastian laughed, voice gravelly as his corkscrewed his fingers in and out of the little body beneath him, dick twinging in pleasure as he longed to fuck into Kurt, mark him and break him and make him _his_.

Cruelly thrusting in another finger to the already three encased on even as Kurt swore again, voice high and breathy with pleasure, Sebastian lowered his head to Kurts neck, pressing his body weight onto Kurt who grasped at his broad shoulders, nails digging in and leaving cresent shape marks that almost drew blood.

_"Mine_," He whispered lowly, voice rough and gravelly as he forced his fingers deeper into the moaning and completely incoherent Kurt.

"Yours!" Kurt called, voice pleasured as Sebastian dove towards his neck, mouth clenched around a patch of skin as teeth nipped at him. Right on the side of his neck, it would completely noticible; a mark of dominance and claiming.

Huffing a rough-sounding laugh against Kurts slim nek, Sebastian thrust his fingers from Kurt, who let out an enraged and incoherent yell as his hips continued to thrust down.

Looking up, Kurts eyes were glazed and filled with nothing but pleasure as he stared at the large body upon him, holding him done with nothing but his muscular arms and legs. Kurt was suddenly very glad he had had that idea to go to _Scandals_.

Keeping one hand on the base of Kurts stomach, Sebastian brought a silver foil packet up to his lips before he ripped it open with his teeth, spitting out the packet behind it making Kurt give a muffled laugh. Lifting his hand from Kurts stomach, Sebastian gave a sharp pull to Kurts teal hair, making his give a low moan as his hips thrust upwards.

"Good boy," Sebastian smirked. Kurt glared at him but was watching with wide eyes as Sebastian rolled the condom on and smothered himself with lube.

Lining his hips up with Kurts slick entrance, he stared down at Kurt. He raised an eyebrow, face dark as he did so.

"Please, Sebastian, _please fuck me_,"

With one hand travelling up Kurts chest before it enclosed around his neck, depriving him of only a small amount of oxygen, Sebastian cocked his hips forward and drove relentlessly into Kurt.

As soon as Sebastian first filled Kurt and his large hand was around Kurts neck, he let out a moan, legs rising to wrap around Sebastians muscled waist as Sebastian buried himself balls deep into Kurt. Kurts back arched as Sebastians hand tightened just slightly.

"Oh fuck," He cursed, pulling Sebastian forward with his legs so Sebastian was bent over him, just to the side so he could whisper loudly into Kurts ear as he watched his hand tighten.

Hips pulling back so the head of his cock was resting inside Kurts entrance, Sebastian wasted no time in thrusting his cock back in, hitting Kurts prostate dead center, making him scream, his throat convulsing against Sebastians hand.

Tilting his head so it was closer to Kurts ear, he trained his eyes onto Kurts, wathng them flicker this way and that as he was overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure that was no doubt coursing through him as a flush rose to his cheeks, making him look all the more gorgeous.

"I bet you love it when a cock is pounding into you, it makes you feel so slutty and dirty, doesn't it? You just feel empty without a cock in your hole. You're just a little dirty whore for it, you wouldn't even care if I brought a pair of friends over, you'd just want be to keep fucking you," Sebastian swivelled his hips as Kurts breath started coming out strained, hips bucking forward in an attempt to get even more friction from the larger boy.

"P-Please," He rasped, hand tightening around the wrist of the hand Sebastian had clamped around his neck.

"You're lucky though, because I'm the only one thats ever gonna see you like this, all spread out and slutty as you try to fuck yourself on my cock," Kurt whimpered, hips cocking forward as he tried to do just that even as Sebastian pounded into him, dips docking back and forth as each thrust landed an easy smack onto Kurts prostate, making him sounded almost tortured with pleasure as he cried out.

"_S-S-Seb!"_ He cried out sharply, stomach convulsing as he shuddered against Sebastians larger body as he shot over both his and Sebastians stomach and even chest.

Drawn over the edge by Kurts spasming channel, Sebastian buried himself to the hilt in Kurts ass as Kurt milked his cock. It was when he saw Kurt moaning as Sebastian tightened his grip just slightly around Kurts throat and plead for more did he finally give into the rush of pleasure that overwhelmed him and he exploded, filling the condom.

"Holy fuck," Kurt rasped as Sebastian collasped a top him, Sebastian catching himself on both arms before lowering himself. "I think you've ruined all other men for me now,"

Sebastian laughed loudly, smothering it into Kurts neck.

Cock still embedded in Kurt, shifting only made Sebastian hard as Kurt accidently tightened around him. "You fucking horn-dog," Sebastian growled into Kurts ear.

"Round two?" Kurt teased.

"Round two alright, but after that you're coming back with me and I'm _devouring _you," Sebastian moaned before pulling out making Kurt whine in protest. He shushed Kurt, ripping the condom off and tying it off.

"No condom," Kurt asked, eyes begging.

Eyes dark as he imagined being in Kurt without a condom, he nodded before docking his hips forward into Kurt with a growl.

"Mine!" He growled possesively.

Kurt moaned


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight

The Skanks are pretty well known around _Scandals_, despite it being a gay club. But when Kurts idea to visit _Scandals_ turns something more, things get a little steamy for the Skank.

_Authors Note: I'm not very pleased with this chapter, it has a lot of time skips in it and I'[m afraid that it makes it look a bit too choppy._

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own. Also, the title is taken from Lana Del Rays 'Lolita'**

Kiss Me In the Dark Tonight

Chapter Four: Possesiveness

An alarm clock rang loudly.

Hair a mess and wide-eyed, Kurt Hummel shot up, dislodging Sebastians arm that had been wrapped possessively around his waist. Grumbling as the person he had been spooning moved, Sebastian gripped Kurt round the waist again and tried to pull him down but to avail. Giving up, Sebastian simply kept an arm slug around Kurts hips and fell back to sleep.

Eyes crinkling as the sun shone in them as it travelled along the wooden floor, Kurt looked around. With only one bed, the room seemed large with its red drapes that partially hid a bay window with window seat - here, Kurt eyed the pile of cum that was most likely staining the seat cushion with something akin to pride - which was the source of sun. The bed was a single four-poster, with red drapes around it that had not been closed.

He was startled when a knock come on the door.

"Hey! Hurry up Smythe!" The boy pounding on the door yelled.

Rather than getting up, Sebastian merely attempted to throw a pillow at the door and turn over, buring his head into the sheets and continue snoring. Kurt rolled his eyes, tempted to just reach over a grab the pack of cigarettes that Kurt had tucked into the back of his jeans along with the lighter.

"No smokin'," Sebastian murmured, as if reading Kurts mind. He pouted.

"Get up, you lazy arsehole!" The boy yelled again. Sebastian merely grunted.

Rolling his eyes at the boy who had been a stranger yesterday, Kurt distangled himself from the red sheets of Sebastians bed, feeling the resounding ache in his arse, tucking his arms into the overlarge white button up school shirt that was slung over the back of the computer chair, buttoning the bottom half so it hid anything from view. Now dressed, he stalked over to the door and wrenched it open, allowing himself to feel pleasure at the wide-eyed surprise the boy - boys, actually - were wearing.

"Can I help you?" Kurt drawled, leaning against the door jam. The dark haired and blond-haired boys only stared at him in complete silence.

"Babe?" Came a voice from behind Kurt, before muscular arms were wrapped around his waist. "Come back to bed!" Without further ado, Sebastian had tossed Kurt over his shoulder, dropping the shirt to the floor as he closed the door with his foot.

Wide eyed, Nicholas Duval stared compeltely gobsmacked at his friends Dorm door. Mouth slightly agape, he turned to his boyfriend whose pale hair seemed to be standing up from the shock of what had just happened.

"D-Did that just happen?" Nick stuttered, turning away from Sebastians door, blushing as he heard a loud thud and an even louder moan as a body collided with the heavy wooden door.

"I- I think it did," Jeffrey Sterling replied hesitantly, following Nick as they made their way to the Choir Room. "We'll just have to tell them that Sebastian isn't coming with us to the cinema,"

Shaking his head in complete bewilderment, Nick grasped Jeffs hand in his as he tried not to think about Sebastian and his new 'boy-toy'.

Nearly an hour later, Sebastian let out a loud groan as Kurt collasped on top of him, panting and sweating but with an all to satisfied look upon his face that made Sebastian smirk. Not even attempting to move from Sebastians broad chest, Kurt sprawled himself out even further, placing his head on Sebastians chest as he traced the outline of the muscles on Sebastians torso, a leg slung casually over his waist as Sebastian ran a hand through teal-coloured hair.

"I'm yours, now then?" Kurt said, breaking the peaceful silence in the room. Huffing a laugh that ruffled Kurts sweat-matted hair, Sebastian tightened his grip on Kurts waist.

"You should know Kurt," He started, looking up at the ceiling that offered a distraction from looking at Kurt, who had placed his chin on Sebastians chest so he could gaze at his face. "We Smythe men are possesive people, we can go through millions of people but there is only one where we will find that spark, one who will not put up with any of our shit or insulting natures and can go toe-to-toe with us and can get away with it. My grandfather was like it, and so was my father. Like father, like son, is the common phrase,"

Taking a deep breath, and pulling Kurt once more on top of him so their bodies were entirely aligned. "I am very possesive, and what I say is mine, it means it is mine,"

Resting his chin on Sebastians chest, Kurt let a smile slip across his face.

"You're just a big ol' softie, aren't you?" He laughed quietly at the look of indignation on Sebastians face. He squeaked as Sebastian grabbed his waist tightly and rolled them over so Kurt was trapped.

"I'll show you '_big ol' softie_'," He growled before descending on Kurt.

Kurts laugh was cut off with a long, drawn out moan.

It was after their fourth round of the day when Kurt noticed that his phone was vibrating something fierce. Turning from where he was standing at the large bay window, he stubbed his cigarette out, flicking the butt into a glass bowl that had served for an ashtray in between bouts of sex. Picking up his Iphone and trying not to trip over the hem of Sebastians too long grey baggy sweatpants as he limped, Kurt quickly located his messages.

_Where the fuck are you, K? - Q_

_Answer me, or so help me I will castrate you! - Q _

_T-Rex is panicking because he can't find you. Had to derail him, saying you was at Chellas. - Q_

_I won't cover for you again, text me, fucker! - Q _

Raising an eyebrow at the multitude of texts that Quinn had left, Kurt ran a hand through his wet hair. Dexterous fingers running to and fro over the touch-screen, he composed a message that would hopefully get the rest of the Skanks off his back.

_At Seb's, having amazing sex. Don't interrupt. Don't know when I'll be back! - K_

The reply was almost immediate.

_Lucky fucker. How are you getting back? - Q_

"I'll drive you, if you want," Sebastian murmured into Kurts ear, towel-clad body pushing against Kurts, skin still damp from his shower.

_Seb said he'd drive me - K_

_Text me when you're on your way - Q_

Shaking his head fondly, Kurt let a rare smile slip across his face as he quickly replied affirmatively. Now clad in a pair of loose jeans and nothing else, Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurts waist, lips inches from the large bruise he had sucked on Kurts neck.

"Very protective, isn't she?" Kurt snorted, throwing his Iphone onto the un-made bed as he let Sebastian grope him shamelessly, the sun warm on his face as they stood in front of the large bay window.

"You haven't seen her when she's at her worst,"

"With the way she was swearing, I'd think she'd probably rip my balls off,"


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight

The Skanks are pretty well known around _Scandals_, despite it being a gay club. But when Kurts idea to visit _Scandals_ turns something more, things get a little steamy for the Skank.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own. Also, the title is taken from Lana Del Rays 'Lolita'**

Kiss Me In the Dark Tonight

Chapter Five: This Confusing Feeling

Four hours later, having driven Kurt back to his house where the pink-haired girl - _Quinn_, Kurt had elaborated, a smiling lighting up his beautiful face - was waiting for him and than drove back to Dalton, Sebastian had managed to hide from the Warblers by hiding in the courtyard with a cigarette in his hand as he stared up at the sky.

He sighed silently, taking a long calming drag of his cigarette as he folded his arm beneath his head.

Honestly, he didn't know why he was feeling this way. He'd have sex for fun, because it made him feel _alive_, it made him feel powerful. But it all seemed to have been stripped away by a teal-haired boy whom had waltzed into Sebastians life without so much as by-your-leave. He didn't know what it was about this boy, that little slip of a boy who looked like Sebastian could crush him in two with little to no effort, made his stomach flip and his heart race and his cheeks flush with something other than arousal. He made Sebastian feel things he swore he wouldn't.

Kurt Hummel made Sebastian feel _worthy_.

That maybe, just maybe, he wasn't wrong. Maybe he was attractive and was able to be loved and wasn't just seen as an easy lay.

It was as exhilirating as it was terrifying.

It was exhilirating because Sebastian had never felt like this, had never felt such a primal and emotional and mental bond to anyone before. But because of that bond that had been forged unnoticed between the two once strangers, Sebastian felt a deep pang of terror deep in his gut as his glazed eyes stared up at the cloudless sky.

Kurt Hummel had the power to break him, and it terrified him to his very core.

Monday.

It was now Monday and Kurt was as bored as he was last week. William McKinley High, with its yellowing tiles and monotonus grey lockers and blaring overlights was nothing more than a stain on the earth. It should be eradicated.

"You're pouting," Rochella pointed out, taking a drag of her cigarette as she stared at him. Kurt, bottom lip pushed out with his eyes wide, didn't react only continued to stare at his phone which had yet to vibrate or even light up in a text.

"Someone ask him whats wrong!" Lucy finally yelled as she stomped towards them. "I'm getting fed up of seeing K all mushy and lovey. It's strange,"

"So, Kurt," Tina Cohen-Chang said as she sprawled out next to them. "What's wrong?"

This made Kurt pout even more. "Sebastian hasn't texted me," Tina snorted as Santana Lopez let out a disbeliving bark of laughter.

"Fuckin' hell!" Santana crowed, looking up at Kurt from where she was sitting on a ragged cushion near his feet. "Never thought I'd see K all hung up about a guy!"

"Shut up," Kurt grumbled, kicking Santana lightly in the thigh which only made his cackle all the more. "I'm not hung up on him,"

"Darlin'," Kurt turned to face Tina and Quinn, who were both staring at him. "You've got it bad,"

"No, I haven't!" Kurt snarled, rummaging through his bag before he withdrew a battered book with a broken spine. He cracked it open and buried his head in it.

Even as he did so, Kurt knew he was completely fooling himself. Sebastian wasn't like anyone he had ever met, he was handsome and cocky and annoying but he made Kurts heart race and stomach flip as his cheeks flushed. The way Sebastian would call him 'his' and laid claim made Kurt feel something he had never felt before, like he was safe and protected and that he didn't need to hide, that he didn't need to hide behind piercings and hair-dye and ratty clothing that he wouldn't have been caught dead in when he had been middle school.

Sebastian made Kurt feel _worthy_ and _love_ and to be honest, it terrified him as much as it excited him.

Sebastian had the power to either make or break Kurt.

The girls looked at each other, taking in the longing etched into Kurts face.

Someone would soon know pain.

The plan was simple.

Tina and Rochella had come up with it, but it was Santana that had put it into motion. Taking Tina's boyfriend, Mikes large black Range Rover, Quinn had managed to wheedle the destination of Dalton Acadamy after Kurt had gushed to her the day after he had gotten back. Mike - who had become a close friend to Kurt despite the differences, but perhaps it was _inspite_ - had agreed to drive Tina, Quinn, Rochella, Santana and Lucy to Dalton Acadamy and kidnap the person who had laid claim to Kurt, shown all to clearly on the large hickie that still dominated Kurts neck and made him go glazed-eyes whenever he ran slim fingers over it.

Mike had, at first, been quite unsure about whether they should actually kidnap Sebastian, but when Tina had smirked wickedly and yanked him from the unused classroom they had claimed to plot by his suspenders, he had been quite distracted and had nodded when told the plan again.

However, it had been Quinn that had been the one that had said that instead of kidnapping Sebastian, they could take an unwitting Kurt to see him.

So that was how Kurt had ended up sitting in the back of Mikes Range Rover, blindfolded and hands tied in front of him as Mike drove them to Dalton Acadamy.

"Where are we goin'?" Kurt questioned irritably, kicking the back of the seat in front of him with his steel-toed combat boots.

"Hush," Rochella said, a hand on Kurts knee to get him to stop kicking.

"But I wanna know!" Kurt whined, turning his head in the direction of Rochellas voice.

"Oh for- We're goin' to go see your boytoy," Santana barked, annoyance biting her voice as they saw a looming school coming into view. Used to seeing McKinley in all it's ugliness, Dalton Acadamy looked splendid with it's marble floors and wooden walls and brick outlays.

"Wait," Kurt said, voice having gone cold as tires crackled over gravel before pulling to a stop. "What?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah LadyLips, we're gonna see ya get your mack on with Meerkat Face,"

"And how, pray tell, do you know what Sebastian looks like?" Kurt said as Tina helped him down from Mikes car.

"Really?" Santana sounded incredulous. "I fliched your phone and you have pictures there,"

Kurt shrugged. "Just after having sex, we were having fun,"

Tina burst into giggles, watching as Santana unlocked Kurts Iphone and started to text. "I'll never get use to this,"

"Used to what?" Mike queried.

"This Kurt who doesn't mind sex,"

"You mean man-whore, Asian Face," Santana drawled, Rochella leaning over her shoulder as she texted Sebastian. "Move it or loose it," She snapped. Rochella, a bright smirk on her face, did as ordered.

They were distracted however, when a looming figure dressed impeccably in a heavy duty blazer, white shirt, tie and gray slacks stalked up to them, phone clenched in his hands.

Only Quinn could read the panic in his eyes.

"Kurt!" Sebastian Smythe approached them at a run.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight

The Skanks are pretty well known around _Scandals_, despite it being a gay club. But when Kurts idea to visit _Scandals_ turns something more, things get a little steamy for the Skank.

A_uthors Note:...I am not very pleased with Sebastian - nor Kurt at this point. There wasn't suppose to be any sex in this chapter! It was suppose to be nice and fluffy and emotions and shit and they were suppose to talk about how they had never met anyone who made them feel so safe and protective and protected and how they wanted someone to claim, how they wanted to be claimed and how Sebastian would offer to move to McKinley for Kurt and Kurt would offer to pay to go to Dalton because Congressman Hummel could now afford it. But no. It had to be sex. And that fluffy cuddles whilst still naked on the auditorium floor because it's hot._

_Authors Note 2: I'm cutting this short because otehrwise, It's going to be waayyyy too long and angsty and I think I'm about to cry because, Sebastian! Aww. - And I'm the one writing this!_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own. Also, the title is taken from Lana Del Rays 'Lolita'**

_**Warnings: Graphic Sexual Content. Breathplay. Ownership. Dominance/submission. Swearing.**_

Kiss Me In the Dark Tonight

Chapter Six: I Shall Confess

"Sebastian!" Kurt called, teal hair falling into his face as Sebastian raced to him.

Instead of stopping just short of Kurt, like they expected him to, Sebastian bowled into him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight grip and lifted him off his feet. Shock stark upon his face as a hand was buried in his teal hair even as Sebastian lifted him, Kurt placed his hands on Sebastians broad shoulders, pressing his legs into him.

"Seb?" Kurt stammered, stomach quivering as Sebastians shoulders shifted once, than twice. "'Bastian!" Kurt cried out when Sebastian tightened his arms around himand shook his head.

"What did you do to him!" Kurt hissed loudly at Santana who only stood back and watched with a self-satisfied smile upon her face. She shrugged nonchalantly, her arms folded over her chest as she smirked with a sense of smugness.

"Only what needed to be said," Shaking his head and baring his teeth in a snarl as his lips curled in distaste but knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of her on the subjet, Kurt turned his face towards Sebastian, whose face was still hidden in Kurts neck.

"I'm alright, nothing has happened," Kurt soothed lowly, running a trembling hand through Sebastians ruffled hair.. "I'm safe," Instead of having the impact that Kurt had expected, rather it seemed to break Sebastians already fragile self-control as he let out a loud cry into teal hair as his legs collapsed from beneath him, both of them landing on springy grass as Sebastian clutched Kurt all the more fiercely.

"You're safe, you're mine," Sebastian was muttering absentmindedly as his hands rove over Kurt, catching on his earring as he made sure no visible injury was present. "Mine, mine _mine_," He muttered, voice becoming low and possessive as he nosed at Kurts neck, before sharply nipping at his neck, staking his claim for all and sunder to see.

Kurt moaned, feeling the possessiveness reeking from Sebastians tone and the claiming grip Sebastian had upon him.

"Shit, thats hot," Tina groaned, his head falling back onto Mikes chest. Santana, looking a bit hot and bothered herself, moaned in agreement as she quivered where she stood. Rochella couldn't help the whine that escaped her when she saw Kurt and Sebastian.

Pulling away so his face was buried in Kurts neck but he still had a possessive grip on him, Sebastian laughed even as he plled Kurt closer to his chest.

"Glad you enjoyed the show," Sebastian drawled, handsome features drawn into a sneer that made Kurt whine quietly and writhe against Sebastian. With an inaudible grunt, Sebastian managed to buck his hips forward slightly, his hard cock coming into contact with the swell of Kurts bottom, making Kurts whimper all the more louder, making Santana look at him with a raised eyebrow and lust in her eyes.

"_Wanky_," She purred, chest heaving as she rubbed her thighs, tanned skin exposed temptingly.

"C'mon," Sebastian whispered to Kurt, mouthing the skin just under his ear. "We need to talk," Pouting in disappointment when Sebastian separated their hips from one anothers, Kurt allowed Sebastian to lead him through endless corridors after he had said goodbye to Mike and the girls who had looked a bit to preoccupided with the show Kurt and Sebastian had just put on.

"We'll go to the auditorium," Sebastian declared, keeping a tight grip on Kurts hand as they walked down the wood-panelled hallway, shoulders bumping slightly at their close proximity. "My room mate is in and the rest of the Warblers usually hang out in the Choir Room and the locker rooms where I get changed for Lacrosse isn't really the place for a conversation like this,"

Still politely puzzled but seeing the sense in the elders logic, Kurt allowed Sebastian to pull him through endless corridoors before they finally reached a hallway which was plain except for two double doors at the end. The word _Auditorium _were emblazoned in gold above them.

"Swanky," Kurt commented, his head whipping back and forth as he tried to take in everything at once, from the high, doming ceiling to the red velvet chairs that spread through it luxriously.

Chuckling loudly at the comment, Sebastian did not allow Kurt to sit in one of the velvet chairs but, rather curiously, dragged him to they were sitting on the large stage, hidden in shadows but with dim lighting and wich allowed Sebastian to sit down on the floor, legs apart with his back against the wall. Hands on Kurts hips, Sebastian pulled Kurt down so he was sitting between his legs, reclining comfortably on Sebastians muscular chest that made Kurt moan as he felt the hardness and the definiton of them.

Feeling his cock swell but knowing this would have to be gotten out the way first, Sebastian placed a hand on the back of Kurts neck, stroking his finger tips lightly over the cartoid artery, making Kurt turn into a pile of goo beneath his ministrations.

"Un-_fair_," Kurt whined even as he tilted his hed back so Sebastian could continue. Sebastian snickered as he shrugged.

"You were the one that was making those tempting noises," Sebastian purred into Kurts ears, the fact that they really had to talk now completely knocked out of his head.

"Is that so?" Kurt whispered, turning round so he was on all fours, staring straight into Sebastians eyes as he leered at him, his lips tantalizingly close to Sebastians who felt a roar in his gut, a voice sparking in his mind which simply shouted _Claim Him!_

So he did.

With his teeth bared into a snarl that made Kurt give a whimpering moan, Sebastian shot up. Wrapping big arms around Kurts tiny waist, Sebastian lifted Kurt up like it was nothing and bringing him down so Kurt was straddling Sebastians lap with Sebastians cock at his arse, poking at the denim through polyester cotton blend slacks.

"Fuck," Kurt whined, hands on Sebastians flexing shoulders even as his own hips rocked back and forth, loving the intoxicating feeling of Sebastians hard, broad chest against his, forcing him to notice just how much smaller and weaker he was.

"That's the general idea," Sebastian growled, hands tight on Kurts hips as he forced Kurt to bounce up and down. "But you're wearing _far_ to much clothing,"

"We should rectify that, then," Kurt whined, hands clutching at his own hair as his fustration built, lust replacing the blood in his veins for something, _anything_.

"Up," Sebastian commanded, voice deep and dark and a growl low in his throat. Feeling his hard cock twitch in the confines of ragged jeans, Kurt stood on shaky legs, quivering where he stood in a bid to stand tall and straight. An eyebrow rose when he noticed Sebastian hadn't stood, but that rather slipped his slacks open, exposing his hard and heavy cock to the cooling air as he stroked it lazily.

"Strip,"

Confused and slighly dazed, Kurt looked at Sebastian who only gave a loud growl as he stroked his hard length, watching as Kurt bent, chucking his shoes to the left of Sebastian before he slowly unbuckled his ragged trousers, letting them slip from his thin thighs to pool on the floor. He licked his lips when Kurt lifted on foot and tossed them in the general direction of his shoes. Smirking darkly at Sebastian, Kurts arms ripped his t-shirt - alread thin and ragged - from his smooth chest in one go, tossing them in a pile with his shoes and jeans.

Sebastian growled.

Blood bubbling and cock leaking and jerking, Sebastian watched with a growl deep in his throat when Kurt, teal hair all over the palce and eye-liner-rimmed eyes slightly smudged attractively, sank to his knees. his own hard cock jerking as he hit the floor. With a smirk on his face, Kurt got to all fours, slender back arching pleasingly as Sebastian spread his legs as Kurt _crawled _towards him.

"Fuck, that's hot," Sebastian grunted as Kurt crawled between his legs, skin all smooth and pale and flexing over thin muscle as he lowered his torso, legs spreading obscenely wide as he did so.

Purring deep and low in his throat, Kurt smirked at Sebastian before nosing away the hand that was gently stroking Sebastians cock. With a loud moan, small hands gripped the fabric of Sebastians slacks before Sebastians head fell back, colliding with the wall of the auditorium with a thud when his cock was covered with a warm velvet heat that set his soul on fire.

Pressing down, _down down_, Kurt took Sebastian into his mouth with incredible ease, not even gasping and drawng back when the hard head hit the back of his throat and slipped down, the erection hot, hard and heavy on Kurts tongue as he swivelled his head slightly, drawing the cock from his mouth before suddenly diving back down, cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

"_Bloo-motherfucker!"_ Sebastian growled, blazer discarded next to him as his opened white-button down slipped apart, revealing well-looked after abs and freckles. Staring up at Sebastian, Kurt made his eyes look wide and innocent, even as he applied suction as he buried his nose at the base of Sebastians cock, throat tight and convulsing as he whined lowly, making Sebastians hips buck forward, burying his cock deeper in Kurts mouth who only let out a long loud moan as he was forced to take it.

"Mhm!" Kurt moaned, keeping Sebastian tucked into his throat as two strong hands clutched his hair, the teal strands soft against calloused skin; he whined when a controlling hand clenched on his hair and forcibly pulled it upwards, disconnecting Kurts mouth so he was staring straight up a flushed and panting Sebastian who was gazing at him with lust-hazed eyes.

Kurt smirked.

"All fours," Sebastian hissed, voice dark and full of intent as he watched Kurt do as demanded. "I love it when you obey me," Sebastian purred, standing up confidently, letting his shirt slip from his arms and flutter to the floor. His shoes were kicked off easily to the side, followed by slacks and a pair of black silk boxers that collided with Kurts heavily scuffed Doc Martens that tipped with a flump.

"I love obeying," Kurt whined as a saliva slicken finger probed him, knowing that those words would cause Sebastian to loose the fragile grip he held on his possessiveness that would cause Sebastian to just loose all control and cause Sebastian to grasp his hips so tightly he would leave brusies for days and just force himself into Kurt, ripping away his defences and everything that made Kurt mean and bitchy and undeserving and show the real Kurt, the Kurt who would sing in the shower, who would dance around in a pair of Quinns cheerio shorts and an over-large jumper. He wanted to be like that with Sebastian.

And he was terrified of it.

Realizing that Kurt was so distracted he had missed Sebastian preparing him in its entirity, Sebastian let his lips curl into a smirk before grasping Kurts sharp hips and straddling his legs before he docked his hips forward, forcing himself into Kurts tight, hot channel that clenched around him. Kurt fell sharply back to earth with a shattering, pleasured scream as pleasurable pain rang sharply through his nerves and made Kurt quiver as his head fell, hair falling into his face.

"Look forward," Sebastian barked, a hand travelling up Kurts sweat-slicken rippling back to wrap his hands around those silken strands of teal that contrasted so beautifully with Kurts pale, glowng skin. He knew his harsh tone and rough grip would cause Kurt to whine and writhe and-

"'Bastian!" Kurt screamed, voice echoing around the auditorium, making shivers run down Sebastians spine.

"_Yes!" _Sebastian growled, hips thrusting forward into Kurts intoxicating heat, mouthing over the side of Kurts neck, tasting of sweat and strawberries and something that was so distinctly _Kurt_, it made Sebastian groan low in his throat as he nipped at his neck sharply. "_So tight-so hot. Mine!_"

"Oh-oh!" Kurt moaned, high and reedy and filled with so much need as Sebastian withdrew from him, cock long and thick and _hard_ as he pounded into him and Kurt couldn't help the intoxication he felt running through his veins when he felt the harsh hand in his hair and a dominating arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him back to Sebastian who grunted as he effortlessly lifted Kurt to him, hips and arse no doubt becoming bruised as Sebastian pulled sharply on Kurts hair, bending his neck as Sebastian panted heavily, growling and grunting into Kurts ear, making the pale flush as the breath spread across his skin like an ink stain.

"_Come_," Sebastian growled, hot and heavy into Kurts ear, a hand tight around his throat, making his breath come sharp and sparse. With the order ringing in his ears, the tension that had built heavy in his stomach so much like a spring that was wound ti tight. With a scream, his ribs quivering, Kurt broke in pieces beneath Sebastian, muscles quivering and stomach flexing as Kurt proclaimed Sebastians name to the whole auditorium, echoing and rolling its notes through the room, pressing in on Sebastian who buried himself to the hilt inside Kurt, hips pressed against him as he spilt himself inside him, the condom filling as the foil packet crinkled underfoot. With a growl, Sebastian followed Kurt over the edge, eyes clenched shut and skin flushed as Sebastians hand spasmed tightly around Kurts neck.

"Fuck," Kurt whimpered, arms and legs giving way so he landed heavily onto the sweat-slicken floor of the stage, Sebastian landing on top of him, still buried deep inside of him as Kurt let out a huff, breath having escaped from him when Sebastian flattened him.

"I concur," Sebastian panted, pulling out from Kurt who let out a wince as he did so. Breathless, Kurt huffed out a laugh.

"'I concur' Really, Sebastian?" Kurt chuckled, making Sebastian frown playfully.

"Oh shut up," He huffed into Kurts bare shoulder, mouthing teasingly at the sweat-glistening skin, glowing beneath the dim lights of the room. "You've just blown my mind,"

"Well, I think you just broke my spine," Kurt giggled, shivering as Sebastian splayed himself across his back, an arm slung across his slender, sloping back and a leg muscled in between Kurts own slum ones. "You're trying to kill me with sex and by god, it's fuckin' workin',"

"What a way to go though," Sebastian mused, staring into Kurts glasz eyes as they lay there. It wasn't long before however, that Kurt pulled a slightly digusted face and wriggled about, skilfully ignoring the zing of pain that set his nerves alight.

"I'm lying in a puddle of my own cum and it's getting slightly uncomfortable,"

There was a moment of silence as Sebastian and Kurt glanced at each other and than burst into laughter.

Shaking with the force of his laughter, Kurt pushed Sebastian over so he was lying on his back. With a wide-spread smirk, Kurt threw his leg over Sebastians waist, settling easily onto Sebastians stomach. With a smug smirk upon his face, Sebastian grabbed his blazer, bunching it beneath his head as he stared up at Kurt, hands wrapped tightly around Kurts tiny hips.

"What are you doin'?" Sebastian queried, a strange expression upon his face.

Smiling sadly, Kurt rose a hand to rest on Sebastians jaw, soft and gentle as he lent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Sebastians lips.

"Kurt?" Sebastian said again, voice concerned as he observed his boyfriend. But could Sebastian really call Kurt his boyfriend? What were they, friends? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Fuck-buddies? One-night stand that kept happening?

None of those, except one, really made Sebastians stomach and heart pound and race as his mind almost turned to mush. But the word, _boyfriend_, sounded just so foreign and alien that it made Sebastian cringe; he had never been in a relationship before, his emotions having been turned a deep dark black hole that jsut continued to consume and consume Sebastian until he too, was as bitter as them. Would Kurt, beautiful, wonderful, loving Kurt really want to be with someone like Sebastian? Someone so screwed-up and lonely and bitter and cold as Sebastian? He would just get his heart broken, Kurt was too perfect and wonderful. Was it even worth it?

But even as he thought that, he knew that it _was _worth it; because Kurt was everything he wanted and needed in life, he was strong and sassy, with a mouth on him and he had the confidence to go toe to toe with Sebastian and not given into any of his shit and would be able to insult him just as Sebastian would him.

Kurt was worth it. He always would be.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt whispered, hands sliding down untill they were on Sebastians sweat-slicken chest.

"How much I want to be with you," Sebastian answered honestly, sincerity shining like a light, like an overly bright beacon from his eyes as he doubled over, his hands sliding from Kurts hips to his face, capturing his face as Sebastian lent up placing a closed-mouth kiss onto Kurts lips. "How much I honestly want to see you as you walk around my room, wearing my clothes as I watch you from the bed. How I want to see you, just like this; flushed and breathless after a bout of sex. How beautiful you look whatever you wear, whether it's your usual attire or in a pair of sweatpants and a Dalton hoody that you pinched from my room. How much I honestly want to make you mine forever because you're beautiful and wonderful and loving and deserve to be protected and just how much I want to take the hurt I can see shining in your eyes away," With a small, sad smile Sebastian wiped away a tear that fell down Kurts cheek.

"How much I want to take you in my arms and never let you go. I'm thinking about how much you deserve to be with someone so much better and kinder and loving and not as fucked up but because I'm too-selfish, I want to keep you by my side, and I want to see your eyes glow with happiness - happiness that I brought to them as you look up at me, a grin on your face as I kiss the knuckles of your hands before laughing as one of our friends does something stupid or idiotic. I want to be the one you go to when you've had a bad day and nothing has gone right and you're near tears because you got into a fight with someone and it's upset you so much. I'm thinking about how much I don't deserve you because youre everything I'm not but too god-damn selfish and self-centered to ever let you go because you make me feel alive for the first time in my life; like I'm not a useless waste of space." With tears in his own eyes, Sebastian placed another chaste kiss on Kurts lips, hands still cupping his face as even more tears fell down smooth porcelain skin.

"About how much I love you, and that I hope you love me too,"


	7. Chapter 7

Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight

The Skanks are pretty well known around _Scandals_, despite it being a gay club. But when Kurts idea to visit _Scandals_ turns something more, things get a little steamy for the Skank.

_Authors Note: This is the last chapter, you guys! I've ended it where I have otherwise, it would have ended up as a whole load of smut which I wasn't sure was appropriate so I cut it off where I have because it seems slightly romantic and I wanted to. Also, the last line is a qoute from an episode but the original one was 'So this is what being turned on feels like' which Emma says after Schue goes all War General on Sues ass._

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own. Also, the title is taken from Lana Del Rays 'Lolita'**

Kiss Me In the Dark Tonight

Chapter Seven: It's Now Or Never

Kurt, wide-eyed and pasty-face, stared down at Sebastian with shock written across his face.

"Kurt?" Sebastian whispered, voice shaky at best as he cupped Kurts face in his hands. "Say something,"

"Y-you love me?" Kurt stammered, voice thick and rusty as if it had been dragged over hot sand. Eyes dark but full of an emotion that Kurt wouldn't describe, Sebastian flicked his eyes to Kurts lips and back to his eyes, nodding as he did so. "Why?" Sebastian made to open his mouth, most likely in protestation, but Kurt firmly cut across him.

"How can -how can someone like _you_ love someone like _me_?" Kurt said, more to himself than anyone else. "I mean, I'm whiny, I'm bossy, I have a 'gay-face' and I'll never amount to anything no matter what I do because I'm such a _failure _at life that I couldn't even take it-" Sebastian felt his breath hitch. Kurt had attempted suicide? Sebastian shuddered; to never a have lived without meeting Kurt...

"I don't deserve it, I'm useless, I'm too fat, I'm too feminie, I'm too out-there, I'm too bitchy, I'm just too fucking much. Why can't I just be who I want to be? Know one really knows the true me, how can anyone really love me, Seb?" Kurt pleaded, throwing himself forward so he was on Sebastians chest, looking up at him with shining eyes that glittered with tears. "Why would anyone love such a failure? How can _you _love me?"

"You-You stop right there Kurt Hummel," Sebastian demanded, shivering as the cold air caressed his bare body. He encircled Kurts thin wrists in his large hands, tugging him closer to him. "You- you are not _any _of them. You're perfect and beautiful and lovely and couragous and wonderful and a wonderful person that I've been made better just because I know you," Here, Kurt let out a wet giggle at the _Wicked_ reference. "And I will show you, everyday if I have to, just how much you mean to mean,"

Staring at Sebastian, Kurt could only feel the heavy spread of happiness deep in his gut; this was Sebastian, _Sebastian_ who Kurt had been pining for, _Sebastian_ who had made Kurt feel alive for the first time in years, _Sebastian_ who loved him and wanted to show him just how much.

"Just answer me this," Sebastian said lowly, voice hesitant even as he looked steadily into Kurts dark eyes. "_Why_?"

Kurt didn't have to say 'What?' to know what Sebastian was referring too.

Taking a shivering breath, Kurt allowed Sebastian to manhandle him into the white button down that Sebastian had stretched over for, grateful for the added warmth even if it was only slight.

"I was fourteen," Kurt confessed quietly, relaxing into Sebastians quivering chest as he was wrapped tightly to him, resolutely not starin g at Sebastian; if he did, he knew he would burst into tears. "Even as such a young age, it was totally obviously I was gay - I mean, I'm totally obvious _now_. I had been eating lunch with Noah, a friend of mine before he turned against me. The lady serving up Lunch gave me my plate and I sat down, joking with Noah, as you do. I had nearly finished my mash potatoes when I finally realized something was wrong. I was dizzy and my stomach was turning inside and I could hear Noah as he asked me whether I was alright, whether I needed to go to the Nurse. I said No,"

Sebastian let out a moan of despair. "Oh baby.." He trailed off, sensing Kurts need to finish before he completely broke down.

"It turned out that the dinner lady had put Ipecac under the insistences of the Guidance Counsuller. They both got off scott-free because the judge had said that _It served the little faggot right_. Because I was gay, I deserved to die. I had been told I was lucky not to have ingested more than what I had. What I had ingested was almost fatal, anymore-,"

"You would have died," Sebastian finished, voice quiet as he let the story sink in. "But that's not all of it, is it?"

Kurt shook his head, violently wiping away the tears that had collected in his eyes.

"No. When I got home, my room in the basement had been utterly trashed, things ripped and thrown about. My most prized possessions ransacked because someone didn't like the fact that I was _gay_. What was worse was the words sprayed on the wall-" He choked on a sob. "Th-they said; _Kill Yourself Before God Does It For You_. A tied noose had been hammered into the rafters before it,"

"Th-those!" Sebastian hissed, seemingly not being able to find the right words to display his sheer anger at the ignorance people showed. Kurt relaxed slightly, allowing his muscles to relax those of Sebastians.

"I know," Kurt soothed wetly, voice thick with tears. "Dad was furious, but he couldn't do much. He was still upset of the death of mom when I was six and than his sister when I was thirteen. He was distraught, having lost them in such a short amount of time. He closed himself off-"

"And you had to survive by yourself," Sebastian cut in angrily.

"Don't worry he's much better now,"

"That isn't the point!"

"No, but it makes me feel a bit better. Can I carry on?" He waited for Sebastian to nod. "I was still knocked off my feet from before, I just-shut down. I couldn't function, couldn't think straight-anything. So I took a bottle of paracetamol and downed them all. One by one, I swallowed them as I sat in my bathroom, thoughts no clearer than before. I almost succedded,"

"Who found you?"

"My dad,"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered to Kurt, wrapping his arms tighter around the small boy. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever for?"

Sebastian windmilled an arm furiously, trying to get his point across. "For-For everything shit that has happened in your life, that has made you this person. But you know, theres a saying; _what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger_? Its been proven to be true because of this strong, couragous man sat in front of me, on my lap. You survived, and you've been living life to the full. You didn't let it drag you down," Sebastian gave a sad smile, his longing portrayed in his eyes. His hands came up to cup Kurts cheeks, making Kurt gaze straight into his eyes. "And for that, I admire you,"

Kurt stared at Sebastian silently for a moment, hands coming up to cover Sebastians, which was still cupping his face.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, voice unstable and still reedy with tears as he smiled slightly at Sebastian.

Sebastian froze for a second, eyes wide before his face split into a smile and he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Kurts waist and pushing him backwards as he forced his lips to Kurt in a chaste kiss. Pulling back, Sebastian hovered over the younger boy before grinning down at him, handsome face lighting up.

"I love you, too," He whispered, voice hushed almost as if he couldn't believe it.

Kurt smiled, leaning into Sebastians hands as chapped lips touched his chastely.

_So this is what being in love feels like._


End file.
